Surprise
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: The Twins do stuff when they're alone but this time they're not alone
1. Chapter 1

Twins. With a twin you can do many things. Pull off some pretty fun tricks. Practise kissing. Have sex. You are twins and you know what you like so you know what the other likes so why not? That was the attitude of Liv and Maddie since Liv returned. They practised kissing. Mostly for Maddie. Liv did not need that practice so much. Hollywood taught her well in many ways.

They also practiced sex. Not that they really needed to. They called themselves straight girls. They just sucked each other's nipples and licked each other's pussies and made each other cum hard just because. Just because. Just because they happened to be there for each other all the time. They did have dildos and such. But they prefered to please each other without the aid of sex toys.

Of course they only did it in their room. They only did it when they thought no one would come into their room. But one day that happened. Someone came into their room.

They were naked and kissing at the time. When Joey walked in. They didn't see him at first. Didn't see his wide eyes and his surprised face when he saw his sisters naked on the bed and kissing each other. Touching each other. They didn't hear him whisper "What the fuck?" to himself.

When they finally noticed they were too far horny to even care. In fact they could use him right now. They needed a real cock to practice with.

"Hey Joey. Take off your pants!" Liv giggled. He didn't.

The twins looked at each other. "Looks like we're going to have to do that ourselves!" Maddie said.

They got up and the both of them pulled down Joey's pants. His cock flopped out. It was decent. They both grabbed onto his cock with one hand and started to stroke him off.

"Wow Joey what a nice cock!" Liv teased him. The twins still jerked his cock. They jerked him off for a while. They got on their knees in front of his cock. Then they both kissed his swollen cock head together. And he blew his load. Right passed their faces and onto the floor.

They stopped kissing to giggle and watch him cum. He was thoroughly embraced from it all. His sister's kissed at the tip of his cock. Their lips meeting each other but also on his cock. Then they kissed their way down his cock. Licked their way down his cock. Sucked their way down his cock. And all the way back up. They kissed on the tip again. Lips meet lips meet cock. Then Liv had Joey's cock in her mouth and she sucked on it. And took it all the way down. Maddie looked up at Joey with a teasing omg face. Joey was too much in pleasure to notice.

"Don't you cum again yet. Don't let Liv steal all your cum. I want some too!" Maddie said.

Liv stopped sucking and taking the cock deep to say "Why don't you suck on his cock then too? Don't make me do all the work!" Liv said. Maddie then sucked on Joey's cock too. She took it deep too. All the way down.

The twins took turns sucking Joey. Each taking the cock all the way down. Then giving it to the other twin. They repeated until Joey was cumming. They both jerked him off and let his cum shoot onto themselves. They tried to split the cum evenly and they tried to get most of it on or in their mouths. But a little dribbed. And most of it missed their mouths. They had cum on their face. They kissed each other. A big cummy kiss. And then as they gathered more cum their kisses became cummier. Joey watched the whole thing. His cock went down and then came back up watching his sisters play with his cum.

"Ooo Liv he's still hard!" Maddie said.

"What should we do with him?" Liv said.

"I know." Says Maddie.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Says Liv.

She was.


	2. Chapter 2

They were thinking the same thing

Liv sat right on Joey's once again hardened cock. And she rode it. She rode his cock while Maddie watched.

She rode it for a bit. Before Maddie said "Stop being a cock hog!"

Liv got off of Joey's cock rolling her eyes. Then Maddie got on Joey's cock right away as soon as Liv was out of the way. She rode it too while it was Liv's turn to watch.

They swapped every few minutes. Joey's cock was gooey with the juice from both of his sister's pussies. They were both wet as fuck. But all this switching was not good for any of the three of them because none of them were getting the required pleasure to cum.

Liv had an idea though to fix this problem for her and Maddie. Once it was her turn to get off of Joey's cock she sat on his face and pushed her pussy into his lips. She rubbed her pussy on his lips until he figured out the idea and opened his mouth. And he licked and sucked on his sister's pussy.

Liv and Maddie kissed while Maddie rode Joey's cock and Liv rode Joey's mouth. Sad for Joey because he could not see the hot sight of his sister's kissing over him. But he at least had hot girls riding his cock and his face as well.

Liv and Maddie kept swapping over and over until eventually they both came. Maddie came while riding Joey's face and Liv came while riding his cock. They were kissing over him as well when they came and held each other while they came.

But poor Joey had not cum yet.

"Joey hasn't cum yet!" Maddie said.

"I guess we have to keep riding him then!" Liv said. And Maddie got on his cock again and rode it while Liv kissed her. And they switched and switched until Joey was cumming.

Liv had to pull off quickly. She saw his face and knew he was cumming. She pulled off of him and then both her and Maddie got down and stroked his cock and kissed his cock. He blew his load of cum quickly after that and it was a big load.

Liv and Maddie sent him on his way out of their bedroom giggling.


End file.
